


Courage...Couldn't Come At a Worse Time

by gamorasquill



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Feels, M/M, because I love pain, it is also very sad and angsty, this is based off a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-17 23:53:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11279379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamorasquill/pseuds/gamorasquill
Summary: Jesus didn't really die okay. He is alive and well in the comics and yeah. I just can't see Javi and Jesus going on with their relationship because (SPOILER ALERT) in the comics Jesus has a mondo crush on Aaron :D so as much as I love these two together it just cannot be...Sorry for all that angst! Also yes I made David a caring big brother because he would totally feel Javi's grief and try to comfort him. Fight me tbh.Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think!!!!! Thanks for reading <3





	Courage...Couldn't Come At a Worse Time

David stared at the door to his little brother's room. He could hear the muffled sobs coming from inside and each one tugged at his heart. Javi was never one to cry but his heart had been broken probably beyond repair.

He had begun seeing the aloof but kind man known as Jesus a few months ago after things settled down in Richmond. The herd had passed, the dead were removed and the ones they had lost were buried. Javi humbly accepted his new role as their leader and slowly but surely led them back to safety and peace. Every so often Jesus would return and each time they grew happier at the sight of the other. They tiptoed around each other until finally the question was dropped and they became an item.

David hardly interacted with the man but he made Javier happy so naturally he approved of the relationship. Every time they were in the same room it was as if they had a magnetic pull. They were always together; laughing, smiling, making corny jokes with each other and enjoying every second they had. 

While they did have their fun, Jesus never stayed with them for too long. He always mentioned heading to some other settlements with his own group, helping others who couldn't help themselves. It would have been heroic to David if it didn't shatter his little brother's heart every time he was forced to watch him go.

Javi always tried to put on a brave face; after all he was the new appointed leader of Richmond, he couldn't be moping around like a sad puppy all day. He was all smiles around everyone but the facade was completely hopeless. It was no secret that he was involved with Jesus and they all knew why he was down in the dumps when the tall man disappeared with his people.

No matter how long the man was gone, Javi remained completely faithful. He never lost hope that Jesus would return...until one day he didn't.

Weeks went by with no sign of Jesus' group. Soon weeks turned into months and Javi slowly but surely began losing his mind. He didn't sleep and barely ate, his fear for Jesus' fate became all consuming. Finally, he couldn't stand the not knowing any longer and decided to go out and search for him himself. David urged him--damn near pleaded with him-- to reconsider but his little brother wouldn't be deterred. He was adamant on finding his lost love.

David was quick to jump in on the action but his brother refused; insisting that someone had to look after Richmond in his stead. It was a heartfelt gesture that David wanted to turn down but after almost an hour of arguing the older Garcia finally agreed. He watched his brother ride off into the distance with a group consisting of: Tripp, Conrad, Ava and Fern.

He had hope that when they returned his little brother would be revitalized and reassured. Maybe Jesus would even return with them though he doubted it. Richmond wasn't his home and he had a strong feeling that despite his relationship with Javi it never would be. As long as his brother was happy then he was content.

But Javi didn't come back happy. The group returned the previous afternoon after about a month of searching for Jesus but his brother looked worse than he did before they departed. Everyone in the group looked worse for wear. The expressions on their face made it seem like they had rode out into the world and seen several hundred funerals for all of the loved ones they'd lost when the apocalypse began. It made it dreadfully clear that the search had not been successful.

Curious and anxious to find out what they had found, David eagerly asked Tripp for information. The blonde giant gave him an almost sorrowful look and with a shake of the head mixed with a prolonged sigh, he explained what happened.

´*•.¸(*•.¸♥¸.•*´)¸.•*´

_"It was nothing good man. We traveled for miles out there; thousands of miles before we came across a small little town. Looked they were well fortified and protected but somebody broke those walls down and burned the whole place to the ground."_

_"B..but Paul!?" The Garcia interrupted, impatient and almost desperate for answers on the missing man. "What about him? Did you find him!?"_

_Tripp's frown deepened with another sigh. "We...we found his people...maybe him too. Either way it was...it was bad."_

_David felt his heart drop. "Bad? What do you mean bad?"_

_"We found a shit ton of bodies; most of them burned way beyond fucking recognition. The others were either horribly dismembered or nailed up and left to turn. It was nothing but a fucking bloodbath."_

_All the color drained from David's face and he took in a shaky breath. What kind of fucking bastards would do something as fucked up as that?! He shook his head slowly, trying to process what he had. Despite the almost overwhelming feeling of disgust and shock he felt he couldn't help but wonder--_

_"Do you know for certain that...that Paul's body was there?"_

_Tripp shook his head but there was no optimism in his eyes. "I know the guy is a walking miracle but I honestly just don't see how he could have gotten out of a scrap like that. All we found that we know was his for sure was his sword...but that was it."_

_David's heart practically shattered in his chest. "Oh god..." He murmured, looking towards the housing complexes where his brother had disappeared. He couldn't even imagine the pain his little brother was in. "Javi..."_

´*•.¸(*•.¸♥¸.•*´)¸.•*´

"How long have you been standing there?"

David jumped out of his thoughts and turned to see his son staring back at him. Gabe was dressed in a black t-shirt and a pair of loose grey sweatpants. His beanie was missing for once, revealing his messy head of chocolate brown hair. Like everyone else in Richmond, he too looked despaired by the news of his brother's discovery.

"I..I don't know." He answered truthfully, looking back at Javi's bedroom door. "A while...you hear about what happened?"

Gabe nodded, his eyes moving to the door emanating broken sobs. "Sounds like he could use a shoulder to cry on right now."

David's gaze moved back to his son and he struggled to find his words. "I..I don't have a clue what to say..."

The teen shrugged, his eyes never leaving the door. "Maybe we don't say anything at all...maybe right now we just need to be there for him." He suggested with a wisdom in his voice far beyond his years. David was proud to say that it reminded him of his own father.

"Right." He agreed with a stiff nod. With a soft sigh he forced himself to leave the spot he had stood in for what felt like hours and move towards the door. His resolve weakened with each step he took until finally he paused as he reached for the knob. He turned to his son with a doubtful look in his eyes. "Wh..what if he just wants to be alone?"

"He's going to have plenty of time to be alone...I think right now he needs someone to be there for him and we're his family. It's our job to be there for him."

David felt a pang of surprise and pride at the amount of sagacity coming from his first born. He reached out and gripped his shoulder, giving him a small smile. "You're right." He murmured. "He needs us...we have to be there for him. He'd do the same for us."

Gabe nodded with a smile though it weakened when another sob came from the door. Both turned back to the oak wooden door and with a soft gulp, David gripped the knob and pushed it opened. The room was dimly lit by a single candle on the dresser but his little brother's body was visible on the bed; curled into the fetal position facing away from them. He shifted when he heard the door opening but made no move to turn and see who entered the room.

The older Garcia felt the familiar sting of tears in his eyes as another broken sob escaped his brother. Slowly he approached the bed and sank down onto the comforter, wrapping one arm around Javier and pulling him into a half hug. Javi accepted the hug with a soft but broken whimper, his own arm coming up to rest against his own. David let his eyes drift downward and one glance at his brother shattered his entire world.

Javi's eyes were rimmed with red from crying and were beginning to swell. It was clear that he had been crying for hours and yet his eyes still leaked tears. Their trails left streaks along his freckled cheeks and his nose was just as red as his eyes. A flash of metal caught the other man's eye and with grief he saw it for what it was.

Jesus' lost sword.

It was long and elegant, still stained with blood. His brother held it close to his chest like a lifeline. The last thing he had left of the man he may have come to love had they been given more time. 

Gabe followed soon after him; crawling over their legs and laid on the opposite side of his uncle. Javi wasted no time embracing him with his free arm, drawing him closer so his head rested just underneath his chin.

The trio of Garcia men laid together in silence, the only sound in the room being Javier's sniffles and sobs. David and Gabe listened on as their loved one grieved for his loss, both of them feeling his heartbreak. As Javi let go of his emotions and sobbed freely David brushed his hair behind his ear and pressed his lips to his temple. He knew the feeling of despair his little brother was experiencing all too well but he also knew that he would survive the sadness. Even if there were days that he felt like giving up, he would survive. Javier was strong, a lot stronger than he ever gave him credit for.

 _You'll get through this little brother._ He thought, gently giving him a light squeeze. _I know you will..._

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Jesus didn't really die okay. He is alive and well in the comics and yeah. I just can't see Javi and Jesus going on with their relationship because (SPOILER ALERT) in the comics Jesus has a mondo crush on Aaron :D so as much as I love these two together it just cannot be...
> 
> Sorry for all that angst! Also yes I made David a caring big brother because he would totally feel Javi's grief and try to comfort him. Fight me tbh. 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoyed! Let me know what you think!!!!! Thanks for reading <3


End file.
